The Missing Part Of Me
by Sucker4Love
Summary: It's Christmas and Touko is visiting Mei!But will it be the best for Touko or the worst?N worrys about her but why does Mei want him in Aspertia city? Ferriswheelshipping and sequellshipping(Rating May Change)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Visiting Mei

As I walked the unfamiliar streets of Aspertia city, I think about when my mom and I moved to Nuvema town. Everything was an adventure. Like when I first met Cheren and Bianca. Cheren acted like a stick in the mud, no fun goody two shoes, while Bianca was exciting and clumsy. As we became older Cheren lightened up by a little, as for Bianca, well she stayed the same. I soon went back into reality when I saw stairs. My curiosity soon got the best of me I began trotting up the stairs and see three figures, two girls one boy. I look at their features, the boy has blue hair that looks somewhat like a qwilfish he is also wearing a white and red jacket. Then I look at the two girls, the younger one with a pony tail atop of her hair, which looks much like the boy's hair. Then my head moves in the direction of the other girl. She had brown hair like me but it was longer and into two buns with a thick strand of hair. Then out of the blue I recognized the older girl as I shouted her name.

"MEI!" as soon as I called Mei the three turned around. As I seen the boy who looked about a year older than Mei. Mei suddenly started to wave her hand frantically in my direction.

"Hey Touko!" then started walking in my direction. While she was walking the boy first stood staring mouth agape before the little girl said something to the older boy that was too small to be heard. He instantly closed his mouth, grabbed the little girl's hand and started to join Mei in her walk to say hi to me. I was visiting her because Christmas is near. When the trio arrived Mei embraced me in a hug.

"So you finally decided to visit us, huh?" Mei said before putting her hands on her hips.

"Mei it is a holiday, besides I never had time to visit Aspertia city until this year." I said as I mimicked her movement.

"Ops, sorry" Mei said "Anyway, welcome to Aspertia City!" soon after the little girl giggled.i soon crouched down to the little girl and asked her a question.

"What is your name?" she stopped giggling to answer my question.

"My name is Suzanne Alomalo," Then gestures toward the boy ", this is my big brother, Hugh!"

As I extend my hand to the little girl for her to shake it, Hugh takes my hand instead.

"Nice to meet you." He says. At first I'm shocked to hear him speak, but recover quickly.

"Nice to meet you, too. Oh and I'm Touko White." Then I soon get up from my crouch position to get hugged on the leg.

"Well, thank you." The little girl looks up then gestures me to listen.

"My brother likes Mei, you know" she says I laugh at the comment while the crushing pair look at me like I'm crazy

"Do you want to sing a little song." She nods excitedly as I whisper the words.

"Ready," she nods quickly.

"1,2,3, Mei and Hugh sitting' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" while we sing Mei and Hugh blush like a ripe tomato. At the end of the me and Suzanne started giggling.

"That, is not funny." The two said at the same time blush growing a deeper red.

"Well they sure think alike." I whispered and little Suzanne nodded.

"Come on let's go." Mei said. Soon we all started to walk back to Mei's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Traveling Distance

Mei's POV

"I'm going out!" I shouted quickly to my cousin, Touko who was visiting for the holidays.

"Ok, I'll see you soon!" she shouted as I ran out.

I quickly pull out Latias who nudges my shoulder.

"I know it's cold, but could you fly me to N's castle?" I ask. Latias agreed and allowed me to climb on her back the next thing I knew I was in the air.

Hugh's POV

Why did I agree to this? I question myself Why did you give in?

I already know the answers to the questions I was asking myself. I liked Mei. But I was now being pushed forward with telling her. Suzanne and her cousin made it pretty clear last week when they both sang that song. I already knew that Touko thinks I like Mei only because Suzanne told her. By the way she laughed after Suz whispered in her ear.

"Admit it. Tell Mei you like her. Try to bring her under the mistletoe o you two can…"

"If you say that word right now I will bash your face in." I threatened angrily.

"Whoa there, I'm only trying to help you."

"Nate, the day you help me is when I'm dead." I tell him out of haste.

"All right. Let's get a gift for your little counterpart" Nate said jokingly.

"She's only a friend. You really like to burn my patience away, don't you?"

"Yeah, buddy!" he says before laughing his head away. I just sigh.

"Hugh, is it?" I turn around to see Touko, smiling .

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you like Mei and I was thinking you can help me look for a gift for her." She looks at me. My face feels hot. Then I realize I was blushing.

"Shouldn't you know more about her? How do you-"I was cut off by her voice.

"Well you see, the only time I saw her was when she was just born. I can tell you like her by the way you react at her name, the way you act around her…"she trails off yet sighs heavily, yet sadly.

"Fine, come on." As we start to walk I figure out what I was going to give Mei , a kiss for Christmas. I just hope she wouldn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Place of Memories

Mei's POV

While I walked down Victory Road, I think about what to get Hugh.

_I should tell him I like him, but I don't know how._

_You can kiss him, my lady._ Latias says. She uses telepathy to speak to me.

_Well what if he doesn't like me, what if he likes-_

_Don't say that my lady, he loves you._

I look at Latias, _He does?_

_You are able to understand me, what makes you think I couldn't hear him?_

_Thanks Latias . Could you tell N that we are visiting, not intruders._

_Yes, my lady. _

While we trekked down the steps we greet N at the entrance.

"Hello, Mei. How are you?" Always the gentleman

"I'm fine how about you?" I ask in the same manner.

"Magnificent!" he says like a child. Even though he was 20 he never lost his child-like sprit.

"Is it okay to make the a little better?" He looks at me perplexed.

"Do you know the holiday coming up, N?" he shakes his head.

"It's Christmas! The holiday to give and receive!" when I look at him, he is dumbfounded.

"Christmas, I have not heard of that holiday. Do you mind if you tell me what it is?"

"Well Christmas is when everyone gives gifts to others. Some people get gifts, others receive them. Almost like a birthday, only you buy others gifts. Then there is mistletoe, or holly if two people are underneath it, they will have to kiss. Do you understand N?"

"Yes. So theoretically if you and I were under the mistletoe we would have to kiss?" Shocked, I stuttered.

"Y y yes. T t that's r right."

"Are you alright? Are you cold?"he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What? Oh no just nervous N. Why don't you come to my house for Christmas!" His eyes widen with excitement.

"Yeah! Oh ,er, yes!" I laugh at his excitement.

"Let's go look for some gifts. Don't tell anyone what you got them, it ruins the surprise!"

_Latias?_

_Yes, my lady._

_Can you take the two of us to Castelia city?_

_Yes my lady._

_Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself._

_My lady I will be alright._

_If you hurt yourself… Sorry I can't think it._

_I will be fine. If we are leaving now we may get there quicker._

_Right, let's go._

"Come on N."

"Were you talking to Latias just then?"

"Yes she uses telepathy to talk to me." He starred at me with wide eyes.

"Something wrong N? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Fine, just fine."

"Alright..." I trailed off then climbed on Latias gesturing N to join me. He climbs aboard quietly. While we are flying I hum my favorite song , Everything Has Changed. All the way to Castalia city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shopping

Touko's POV

While Hugh and his friend, Nate were eating I took the time to take a look in Mei's diary. Before I came to look for Hugh I took it. Once the diary was exposed, both boys started to stare.

"What is that?" Nate said, eyes wide as saucers.

"Mei's diary. I took it before I left." I say in a calm tone.

"You shouldn't have that, who knows-" Hugh started but Nate cut him off.

"Hugh, you can see if Mei wrote about you." He started to nudge Hugh in the arm.

"N-n-no t-t-that's not r-r-r-right." Hugh stuttered looking a little pink.

"If you don't we will." I say.

"Nope." Hugh says and crosses his arms

"Come over here Nate." Nate smiles broadly and scoots over. While we read, we would glance at Hugh staring at us like we're evil villains. When Nate and I got to a certain page we both read it.

_December 15 _

_Today was amazing, but I wish Hugh and I could get a little bit closer. We were about to walk Suzanne home when Touko showed up. I was glad to see her, but I wanted to kiss Hugh when Suzanne was out of sight._

For a moment Nate and I exchange glances, then looked at Hugh who drew curious at the attention he was getting

"What?" he said Nate shakes his head. Then start to read again.

_Before we left Suzanne and Touko sang the worst song. The K-I-S-S-I-N-G song! Boy, I wish I could have clobbered Touko, but she could tell I like him. I remember she was once in love, Aunt Claire told me about it. Once Team Plasma was finished she fell for the former king, N._

I stopped reading right then and there. Shoved the book to Nate and ran from the two boys. Feeling hot tears stream down my face. I knew people were staring but I didn't care. N, the person I did he leave me?

Hugh's POV

At first I was going to ask Touko what happened, but Nate stopped me.

"What, why?!" I say .

"This is something she needs to sink in." Nate said calmly

"What do mean!? What did you read? What made her run off!?" I start to quiz him.

"Mei wrote about Touko's former love." Avoiding something. I could tell.

"Who?" Nate takes a sharp intake of air before speaking.

"N, Team Plasma's king two years ago." I stare at him. Team Plasma's king! Why would she fall in love with that creep!

"Let's go home." I bought her gift already what was the point of staying.

"Ok." Nate says . We left the mall and went home trying to forget today's events.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Old friends

Touko's POV

I was running carelessly around the mall. Not thinking where I was going.

_Every time I ruin something for someone. I ruined Mei's chance to kiss quilfish face, I ruined N's life, and ruined my mother's life just by being alive._

Before I knew it I ran into someone.

Cheren's POV

I was on the ground. Who in the right mind would run in the mall? The girl who ran into me was sniffling and telling me she's sorry repeatedly. Once she gathered all of my stuff, she looked up and handed my things. Once I saw her face I said,

"Touko?"Her eyes grew wide.

"Cheren, is that you?" I quickly embraced her and she did the same.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Its tricky being a gym leader and dealing with Christmas for now." I reply

"You, a gym leader? I can't believe it! Do you how Bianca is?" she asked excitedly

"I could call her, but she might be helping the professor right now-"

"She helps Professor Juniper now! That's amazing!" she cut me off but I didn't care.

"Alright let's call her, but don't expect her to answer!" I say. Once I found her name I gave Touko her number. After that we called her.

"Hello, My Snooknums!" Touko snickers at me.

"She calls you snooknums? SO cute!"as she tries to stop but can't help herself.

" Hey Cheren who is that?"

"Bianca its Touko. She just ran into me, really." I say

"Hey Touko! Boy you've changed! Why are you in Aspertia city though? Are you going to challenge-"

"Mei the champion. No. I'm visiting her instead." Touko interrupts

"How did you know who I was talking about?"

"Bianca, Mei is my cousin! She called my Xtranser." Bianca stared wide eyed at her. So did I.

"Why don't we meet up at the food court in the mall?"

"Okay!" Touko says

"Alright."

"Okay see you then. Bye Touko! Bye Snookums!" Once Bianca hangs up I ask Touko something I regret.

"Touko, were you crying when you bumped into me?"

"Yes, I was. It was just a bad memory."

"Okay. Let's start our way to the food court."

Once we got everything we started our walk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shopping with Mei

N's POV

While Mei and I rode latias to route 9, I wondered about the ability latias has given her and havoc it could cause her.

_I_ _never gave her the ability, I allow it. _she thought_ I would never do that to her._

_Oh, I sorry my friend._

_You are forgiven I was never angered by you. Surprised by your ability, but happy._

Our little conversation ended soon after that. One thought came after another like the holiday to be soon, Christmas. It sounds amazing, yet Ghetsis never told me about it. I also thought what to get Mei for Christmas and some of her friends.

"Look we are here!" Mei said while latias was looking for a spot to land.

Once we landed we quickly, Mei talked latias for a little bit about resting. She put latias back in the poke ball and turned to me.

"Ready to go in?" she asked

"Yes."I stated

We went in different stores, looked at different things . Every once in a while Mei would buy something. I thought it was rude of me not to talk so i started a conversation.

"Hey, Mei?"

"Yes, N?" she didn't sound angered, but happy.

"You know what happened two years ago right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I told you some other things right?"

"Nope, Not at all." I've never spoken to anyone else about this so i say it quickly.

"I fell in love."She stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

"You did?" she looked sincere so I continued.

"Yes. She was wonderful, strong, but understanding." When I described her I remember the hurt look in her eyes when I left.

"Could you tell me her name?" she said her words hesitantly.

"Her name, is Touko White." her eyes widen once I said her name.

"Oh, okay." she said once her daze was over.

"Hey shouldn't you be buying gifts for others?" she changed the subject like she could feel my pain.

"I assume you are right." I state blandly slightly adjusting my cap slightly.

"Then come on!" she grabs my arm and pulls to another store.

* * *

**Author's Note**

** Hey you guys! Keep on reading!Thanks for reading! It may be cheesy but don't forget to review!.**

** Sucker4Love**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Murderous Minds

Touko's POV

Bianca, Cheren and I were finally reunited after I left to search for him. Bianca talked about the life of being the professor's assistant, while Cheren talked about being a gym leader.

"So Mei challenged you?" I ask.

"Yeah she did, she was a very difficult opponent," he said"Almost like when we battled." I was touched by Cheren's choice of words, but it was a suck up act.

"Ha,ha,ha. Sure you do. Every time you loss you would say' Next time I'll kick your ass!'" she laughed Cheren turned red at the cheeks smiling weakly, while Bianca and I giggled.

"Maybe this time I'll scare the hell out of you." he chuckled darkly.

"You want to battle?" I question

"Outside, now!" he challenged

"See ya!" As I dart outside thinking about my first Pokémon choice.

"Hey Emboar, can you come out?" I asked. Emboar comes out standing full of pride.

"Emboar!"

"Ready to battle?" She grunts with glee. Soon Cheren and Bianca came out of the mall hand in hand.I sigh thinking about how I used to be.

"Ready?" I shout

"Yeah!" Cheren shouts back

"Let's do this I tell Emboar. She steps up with pride.

"Let's do this stoutland!" The battle begins

Mei's POV

"Bye, N!" I cried as he waved on top of reshiram.

"See you at Christmas!" he shouts back and flies off. I take out my Xtransceiver and think

"Who should I call?" I question myself. I end up putting my Xtransceiver away and start to walk into the mall. Suddenly I start shaking violently with one thing in mind before everything goes black. I'm going to kill Ghetsis.

* * *

**Author's Note hey there sorry it went crazy there. It went from funny, to scary. Don't forget to review!Don't be scared to say anything!**

** Sucker4Love**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Muder of Someone's Father

Kyurem/Mei POV

I felt strange,taller, and powerful. Like I could start one of Kyurem's famous blizzards. The thing was I was getting weird looks from the so called gang members and motorcyclist . I was about to say 'Go away!' but they were running from me!The nicest person in Unova! When I saw my reflection, I gasped. Casting my reflection was a girl with long flowing hair and glowing yellow eyes and strange markings all over her face like, Kyurem. Wait a frickin' minute. Did Kyurem do this?

"No I didn't. I don't have that kind of powers. Reshiram and Zekrom could though," a mysterious boy said. I studied this boy's features he had short blonde hair, and shocking icey blue eyes that seemed so cold that they could freeze your head. The strange thing was he wore all grey clothes, shoes and ice blue tatoos that went up his how I seemed to shocked to answer. HE could read my mind and I heard what he was thinking.

"Hello, Kyurem, ready to kill Ghetsis?" his eyes widen

"This is his doing, you know! HE did this to me!" Kyurem shouts. I'm not frightened by him at all.

"HE tortured you! HE made you try to kill me!" I shout back. He calms down very little.

"I'll follow you just to make sure-" he paused. I smelt a familiar scent. He was near Touko and her friends and holding Hugh and Nate hostage.

"Let's go!" I shout to him. He nods quickly. I soon end up following the scent and find Hugh tied up and gaged.

"HUGH!" I sheirk and I'm instantly at his eyes were wild and wide. He was gaged and his hands were tied

"I'll get you out don't jackass will pay for what he did to all of you." and ice grew in my hands. Really? I didn't know Kyurem could do that. I cut the rope from his wrist and the gag.

"Mei, its a trap! Get out of here!" he whispered loudly

"If I didn't come would you have been happy? Besides I have Kyurem with me." I gesture towards Kyurem, who turns toward a smell. The exact smell I used to follow me here. The ice slowly melted to form a long sharp sword. Kyruem was also prepared to attack. Then voices were heard by the three of us.

"Well,. well! Looks like our friends decided to join us!" Ghetsis appeared out of the corner.

"Where are they? What did you do bastard!" I snarl loudly

"Woah there my daughter calm down! That's no way to treat your father is it?" he shouts

"YOUR NOT MY DAD!" I shout charging toward him. Soon there wasn't any space between us. Blood spaltterd loudly in the side of the mall. Ghetsis collapsed as he muttered words that was bullshit.

"I hate you and that weird boy N." he gasped

"That's why I'm not your daughter." I say proudly and stab him once more through the heart

"Goodbye, Ghetsis. I'll see you in hell." and walk away leaving him to die on the small alley.

"Do you know where thay are?" I ask Hugh who was smiling at me.

"Yeah they are around the corner." he says

"Alright, let's go." but they weren't tied and gaged they had not been tied or gaged they weren't tied at all. THey came running towards us, the trio of friends and Nate.

"Are you alright!?" they asked at the same time. I laughed.

"Yeah, Mei finally got rid of Ghetsis!" Hugh said. All concerned they turned to me.

"YOU KILLED GHETSIS!" they shouted.

"Yeah! Now lets go home!"I say pleadingly

"You'll hear lots of questions on the way back." Kyurem said everyone turned toward him.

"I'll answer later!" I shout and start walking away. 

* * *

**Author's note :good,bad,or fat out ugly? please review!**

** Sucker4Love**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Not-So Happy Days Stuck Half-Pokemon

Mei's POV

We all stalked out of the alley where Ghetsis lays dead. We all had mixed feelings about Ghetsis's death. Especially me after he said I was his daughter. Did this mean I was a Harmonia like N? I would never know. I almost reached for my bag when, I felt like I was shot. Whatever it was it made me shake violently. Voices murmured my name. Soon my eyes went into absolute darkness.

White's POV

Damn! Why, why, why! Mei is cursed! She can't be Ghetsis's daughter, she just can't be! Maybe he was lying. I don't know but I need too focus on what's happening right now. Mei collapsed out of the blue. That boy knew what was going on. Somehow I could tell.

"What did you do to her!?" I shout at the boy. He did not say anything or move. He growled. I felt angered by him. I snarled back, then covered my mouth. Did I do that?

"Yes, master you did." I quickly turn and lightning nearly hit the voice as if at my control. I felt weak at the knees and fell. The person caught me. Turns out the voice was a she. She had short black hair, and scary red eyes that were like Zekrom's. She wore blue and black clothes.

"Zekrom." I breathed slowly. Zekrom nodded.

"He got you too, Lady Zekrom?" the boy asked. Zekrom nodded. Got me? How? Soon Mei wakes from unconsciousness.

"What are you all doing here?" Mei asked. Slowly her eyes widen with tears slowly trickling down her face

"I'm a murder." she says. Her voice is trembling. Finally she starts to bawl. Slowly I crawled my way to her and hugged her. I sang a slow sweet song that was supposed to be helping.

_"Sweet little girl, small yet strong, will grow big, tall, and kind," _I made the lyrics up as I went,_" She fell on her knee one day and came home from the forest, she told her mommy she was hurt and started to cry, her mother told her wipe your weeping eyes and stay strong you'll be okay." _Mei stopped crying before I stopped singing everyone listened to the song as if they would use it. When I looked over to Zekrom and Kyurem another woman was there. She had long wavy red hair, kind blue eyes and wore all white. If strong poke-people could cry, those three did. When I looked at everyone else they were crying.

"Why are you all crying?!" I kinda shout.

"It was beautiful, I see why my master loved you." the mysterious women says. Her master? If this is Reshiram that means...N is in Unova!

" Come on you crying weirdoes let's go home." I say to everyone. Since we all are going to Unova we separate into groups and head off.

* * *

Author's note: was this good? I thought to add some humor to this chapter because these have been way to serious. Keep reading and reviewing!

Sucker4Love


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Preparing for fun

Mei's POV

I killed Ghetsis! I feel so mixed up. I'm happy and scared. We were all riding home, reshiram and zekrom talked for a while, soon after that reshiram went back to N, my brother. We were back in Aspertia city before I could think anymore on this. Me and Touko said our goodbyes and started to walk to my home. ONce we were there the lights were on. Frantic we opened the door to see my mother, Touko's mother, and a boy. The boy looked about Touko's age.

"Hi honey! How was the mall?" both mothers said. THey laughed to themselves. Tears started in my eyes. I didn't want anything bad to happen today. Oh, Areceus how would they react? When I looked at Touko, she was also struck by suprise.

Touya's POV

Touko. After two years my cousin is here. I thought she was in a whole other region like Sinnoh or Kanto. I start to walk towards Touko, my long lost cousin.

Touko's POV

He is here. Touya was here, one of the people I have been searching for. He was walking towards me. I just ran towards him tears in my eyes. I haven't seen him in so long.

"Touya, I'm glad you're here." I embrace him while speaking.

"Touko, CAN"T...BREATHE!" he says. I hugged him really tightly. I had to let him go so he could breathe.

"Sure, say hi to your cousin but not your mother." my mom she said stuff like this it made me smile.

"I never forget you, mom." and I hugged her to but not as tight. When I let go Touya's hair and my mom's hair stood in all directions.

"Is this this a joke?!" Touya says. I sigh.

"No it's just..." should I tell them. A part of me screams no, but a small part of me says yes.I tell them any way, starting Mei in tears.

"I never thought this would happen," Aunt Penleope says,"He rambled about doing this but I thought it would never happen."

"YOU DATED THAT BASTARD! HE SAID THAT HE WAS MY FATHER SO TELL THE TRUTH!" Mei shouts. Her mother sighs.

"Yes I dated him and he was your father." Aunt Penleope says. Mei weeps hard.

"Why don't you go to bed Mei,"I start,"You will feel better in the morning, in fact lets all go to sleep!" I say. Everyone yawns. I take that as a yes. We all trudge off to bed with new thoughts. None of them were tomorrow will be better. 

* * *

Author's Note wow crazy stuff huh. Now my turn to hit the hay. Read and review!

Sucker4Love


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dreams and Life

Mei's POV(Dreaming)

I walked all around the field that stood before me. Figures started to surround me. Each was a guardian from a different reigion. Touko and N appeared before me as if I was their best friend. That's when I started to run towards them. Something stoped me from touching them, from moving. Before I knew it I was electrocuted. After that whatever stopped me let me go. Weak, and tired. They all chanted words in front of me.

"Thou shalt kill,therefore thou shall die a death of a thousandth deaths." Slowly N approached me and said.

"Thou seeked the truth yet lies filled thou's makes ye a monster." he slapped me, his hand like hot burning coals. Next to come up was Touko.

"Thou had ideals yet ye wasted them. That makes thou no longer pure as a drop of water, but hard as ice." Her eyes flashed red and I was electrocuted once more. I soon died after that and was out of my body, my soul wandered around a world with pain and sorrow.

Mei's POV(awake)

I shot straight rushed down my face. I was a monster. I didn't deserve to live, to have so many people care about me. Mei Kelowitts, the girl who killed a man. Soon I lifted my head out of my hands deciding this is the end, but I was stopped. N stood in front of me, his eyes sincere but they glowed a bright blue.

"Not you to, N," my voice was small,"He should have tried to kill me. He never deserved a good guy like you for a son." he shook his head.

"You don't need to feel like this was your fault," he stared right at me in the eye,"He never deserved either of us." he knew that I killed our farther.

"How did you know I had that dream?How did you know-" I never finished. I didn't want to.

"Reshiram told me." he said.

"You don't know the burden of this curse, N. I have to die a thousand times in my sleep. In that dream you called me a monster, because you are the hero of try to find out things not many people would care about." I say,"In that dream you said'thou seeked the truth yet lies filled thou's head that makes ye a monster.'" He embraces me with a hug.I accept it with care. My brother N a man who cares about people he loves and pokemon that are hurt. He lets go of me and stares deep into my eyes.

"I have to go sister. I will see you at Christmas." He bids farwell and jumps out the window. OUT THE WINDOW! I get up and run to the window. He is on Reshiram. I bid him goodbye. and went back to bed.

* * *

Morning, December 20

* * *

Touko's POV

I was making breakfast when Touya stalked into te kitchen.

"What are you making,Touko?" He asked

" Eggs, bacon, and toast. Want some?" I reply

" I would have thought you knew I asked for that every day."

" Things don't happen over night you know." and just as I said that Mei walked in the room. She really danced and hummed. She grabbed Touya and twirled with him all around the room and by the time she let go of him the doorbell rang

" I'll get it!" she sang. Is she drinking? Once she opened the door Hugh and Suzy were standing there.

" Come on let's dance!" she grabbed both of them and they all danced around the room.

" Someone is happy." Hugh says.

" You better believe it! " she says.

" Breakfast is ready." Everyone came to the table and stuffed their faces. After that we put up Christmas decorations and listened to music. For the first time we were happy.


	12. Chapter 12

December 21st, Mid- morning

* * *

Chapter 12: Tis the Season to be Jolly

Hugh's POV

"HUGH!" someone shouts.I jolt up

"Who is hurt? Wha-" I'm wide awake now. Starring at me was Suz, Mei, and Nate standing around my bed in... bathing suits?

"Why are you in swim suits? Its really cold outside, you can get sick and," I was mumbling now "Wake me up later." I mumbled.

"HUGH JERRY ALOMALO!" Mei shouts, "Your mother said if you slept through this day, you will not watch Rosario Vampire." that was what woke me up.

"I'm up, I'm up." I was saying constantly getting up too.

"Put on your trunks, we're going to Undella town." Nate says

"Okay.." I say wary."If I'm going let me change at least." Suz and Mei nod and walk off but Nate stays.

"Your mom saves you to much." And he walked away leaving me to get dressed. So I got dressed, put on flip flops and ran down stage stairs.

" Ready, now lets-" Mei stops eyes flashing sea green as she whimpers loudly. She then stops whimpering and stares at me. Details of someone else's life came and took over. He last thing I saw was N. this was all his memories. I misjudged him. I walked over to Mei and hugged her.

"sorry i misjudged your brother." And let goStarring with those big blue eyes. A smile was stitched on her face.

" Fine then, now lets go and have some fun!" And runs outside we all follow, Nate and Suzy were confused but I wasn't .

Touko's POV

Where are they? Touya, Bianca,Cheren, and I have waited for a long time. After small chat with each other they arrived.

" What took so long?" I asked, impatiently

" Waking up sleeping beauty over there ," Mei says," Now lets have some fun!" And she dashes off sand behind her.

" Oh no you don't!" Hugh and Nate say at the same time.

" Hey wait for me!" Says Suzy and Bianca also at the same time. Yesh what's worse, two Bianca's or two Hugh's. Either way it's funny. Touya, Cheren, and I dash off to catch them. Only one bad time, and to many good times.

* * *

Auhor's note

hey guys! How is this? Please review and read! Thanks!

sucker4love


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Wanted

* * *

December 22, Morning

* * *

Touko's POV

"Wake up!" a voice said,"Your mom is making your favorite, pancakes with chocolate chips and strawberry syrup!" somehow this woke me up. I shot up, my eyes wide open, my nose sniffing the air. Sure enough chocolate pancakes were being made. I hadn't really looked for the voice. When I did both Touya and Mei stood by my bed. I smiled tiredly at them.

"Alright I'm coming." I climb out of bed and drag my feet across the room to the bathroom. Mei and Touya follow.

"Hey I can use the bathroom without help!" I was always grouchy in the mornings, surely they knew that. I had washed my face before going to the bathroom then came out wide awake. Both saw me and left the room. Wait a minute, why isn't Mei or Touya talking to me?

"Breakfast is ready!" my mom shouts.I dash down the stairs. Mei and Touya are already digging in.

"Hey, Touko!" said Touya his mouth full of pancakes,"Sorry Mei hasn't spoken yet, her throat hurts." That explains it.

"Its okay, now let me eat!" I quickly pile my plate with pancakes high, adding maple and strawberry syrup along the way. Finally I eat every single pancake on my plate making me full.

"I will never live without these pancakes." I say. Mei laughs but holds her throat, it must hurt. I start to get up.

"Not so fast," my mom says,"have you wrapped the presents for your friends yet?" I face palm, I forgot to wrap the presents!

"Not yet, but that was what I planned on doing." I lie quickly. Mei saw right through my lie, glaring at me with her bright turquoise eyes.

"Okay sweetie just close your door, don't want anyone to know their gifts before Christmas." I quickly leave the room and close the door. Once I get the wrapping paper, tape, bows, and gifts I'll be okay. I finally get all of the gifts, the tape, bows, and wrapping paper were already in the room. Once I sat down, memories ambushed me.

* * *

"Ready to wrap presents Touko?" daddy asked

"Yeah!" I say. He smiles.

"Just close the door." his face grows dark, but he is still smiling. I get up and close the door.

" Lets get wrapping." he sounded evil. He grabbed the tape and taped my mouth shut. I was getting scared

"You have been very bad, haven't you?" I shake my head, he slaps me. Then he starts touching me, places that should never be touched. I wanted to scream, but tape was on my mouth and he would slap me again. Tears stream down my face. Then the door opens, mommy is there, I am saved.

"What have you done to my child, Steve!" she was screeching and picked me up and took the tape off my mouth. I told her everything through my sobs she kept me close away from him.

"Its over Steve." she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the man who claimed to be ,my father.

* * *

I shuddered at the old memory. I never thought dad would do anything so cruel. I looked around the room. I didn't lift a finger, but all the gifts were wrapped and the room was clean. I couldn't hold my sobs any longer. They erupted out of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up. Zekrom stared at me, tissue box in her hand.

"Master you mustn't cry," she coed,"Everything will be well. No one will hurt you." This mad me cry. She cared about my health and feelings. She wasn't caring about me because I was the hero of ideals, she cared because she loves me like family. Like a mother, a brother, a sister, a father.

"Thank you Zekrom," I said between sniffles," You are much better than my father."

"Don't say that, without your father you wouldn't have your strengths and courage." this shocked me, because she was right. My father may have...raped me but he gave me strength to deal with thugs, courage to stop evil organizations. Suddenly a faint knock was at my door. I slowly got up to open it. Once I opened the door Mei appeared. I let her in and closed the door behind me.

"Touko, how did you do it? Live with a man who-" she was talking in riddles.

"A man who intended on raping me?" she nodded

"I never knew, but you know what that gave me?" she shook her head." Strength and courage." somehow she understood my little riddle. Then she hugged me.

"You are the best cousin,I ever had." she whispered

"Thank you." I whispered back. For the second time in my life, I wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys! what do you think? touching or weird?Read and review!

Sucker4Love


End file.
